Always Love
|english=Always Love & Peace!! |band=Jun Fukuyama, Hiroshi Kamiya, and Daisuke Ono |composer= |song number=2 |starting episode=Episode 14 |ending episode=Episode 26 |previous song=Go to Heart Edge |next song=N/A }} Always Love & Peace!! is the second ending for the 2nd season of Working'!! Anime. It is sung by Souta Takanashi (Jun Fukuyama), Souma Hiroomi (Hiroshi Kamiya), and Jun Satou (Daisuke Ono), the same singers who sang the previous ending. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV version Rōmaji= Chirari to moreru mokuromi wa Uwamedzukai nari Sukima ni shinobikomitai to Tagitteru kedo Itsumo no you ni kidotte imasho Sono kyori mo mata iketerun desu LOVE&PEACE! LIFE &PEACE! Tobidougu wa mune ni hime Itsuka daiji na hi wo matou Yume no chizu nara hitomi no oku ni Himitsuheiki wa futari no tame Itsumo migaite sonaeyou Honki no koi sore wa totsuzen hana ga saku |-| English= My plan to sneak a look at you Is to do so with an upward glance Like a shinobi hiding in the cracks I do all sorts of things, but Let's carry on acting as usual 'Cause the distance we're at now is still pretty good LOVE&PEACE! LIFE&PEACE! I'll secretly carry firearms in my heart And wait for the crucial day to come one day The map of my dreams is in the center of your eyes The secret weapon for the two of us I'll always keep polished and ready Serious love is a flower that blooms suddenly |-| 日本= チラリと洩れる目論見は 上目づかいなり スキマに忍びこみたいと タギってるけど いつものように きどっていましょ その距離もまた いけてるんです LOVE&PEACE! LIFE&PEACE! 飛び道具は 胸に秘め いつか大事な 日を待とう 夢の地図なら 瞳の奥に 秘密兵器は 二人のため いつも磨いて 備えよう 本気の恋 それは突然花が咲く Full version Rōmaji= Chirari to moreru mokuromi wa Uwamedzukai nari Sukima ni shinobikomitai to Tagitteru kedo Itsumo no you ni kidotte imasho Sono kyori mo mata iketerun desu LOVE&PEACE! LIFE &PEACE! Tobidougu wa mune ni hime Itsuka daiji na hi wo matou Yume no chizu nara hitomi no oku ni Himitsuheiki wa futari no tame Itsumo migaite sonaeyou Honki no koi sore wa totsuzen hana ga saku Kirari to nijimu omowaku wa Kitai kajousugi Manma to umaku otosou to Hitori sumou Ki ni shinai furi netsu wa osaete Kono annei ga nani yori daiji! LOVE&PEACE! LIFE &PEACE! Sumashi kao de ocha wo nonde Reedaa wo hora ugokashi Ai no kyuusho wo tansa shiyou yo Haato no yumi wa tenshi no mono Kimagure na toki hanatare Bessekai e to amai tobira ga hiraku kara Itsumo no you ni heiwa de ikou Kono kyori no mama tsukameru hazu sa LOVE&PEACE! LIFE&PEACE! Tobidougu wa abunai kara Beeru ni tsutsumi kakushite Nazeka yoyuu de hohoemi aou Himitsu kinou wa shirarenu mama Sekyuriti hooru sagashite toryoku shitara Koi wa suteki na hana ni naru Sumashi kao de ocha wo nonde Reedaa wo hora ugokashi Ai no kyuusho wo tansa shiyou yo Haato no yumi wa tenshi no mono Kimagure na toki hanatare Bessekai e to amai tobira ga hiraku kara |-| English= My plan to sneak a look at you Is to do so with an upward glance Like a shinobi hiding in the cracks I do all sorts of things, but Let's carry on acting as usual 'Cause the distance we're at now is still pretty good LOVE&PEACE! LIFE&PEACE! I'll secretly carry firearms in my heart And wait for the crucial day to come one day The map of my dreams is in the center of your eyes The secret weapon for the two of us I'll always keep polished and ready Serious love is a flower that blooms suddenly Your desire for sparkles spreading everywhere Is too high an expectation The way things are will be a spectacular failure Like one-sided sumo wrestling Pretending nothing's wrong, I suppress the fever This kind of peace is more important than anything! LOVE&PEACE! LIFE&PEACE! With a straight face I drink tea And, see, set my radar Let's search for love's vital point The bow of hearts from an angel Let it fly during a whimsical time And a door to a delicious new world will open Let's carry on in peace as usual I'll definitely hold on to to the distance we're at now LOVE&PEACE! LIFE&PEACE! Firearms are dangerous So I'll hide them behind a veil Somehow having them in reserve is suiting for a smile The secret ability yet unknown When I finally find the hole in your security Our love will become a beautiful flower With a straight face I drink tea And, see, set my radar Let's search for love's vital point The bow of hearts from an angel Let it fly during a whimsical time And a door to a delicious new world will open |-| 日本= チラリと洩れる目論見は 上目づかいなり スキマに忍びこみたいと タギってるけど いつものように きどっていましょ その距離もまた いけてるんです LOVE&PEACE! LIFE&PEACE! 飛び道具は 胸に秘め いつか大事な 日を待とう 夢の地図なら 瞳の奥に 秘密兵器は 二人のため いつも磨いて 備えよう 本気の恋 それは突然花が咲く キラリとにじむ思惑は 期待過剰すぎ マンマとうまく 落とそうと ひとり相撲 気にしないふり 熱はおさえて この安寧が なにより大事! LOVE&PEACE! LIFE&PEACE! すまし顔で お茶を飲んで レーダーをほら 動かし 愛の急所を 探査しようよ ハートの弓は 天使のもの 気まぐれな時 放たれ 別世界へと 甘い扉が開くから いつものように 平和で行こう この距離のまま つかめるはずさ LOVE&PEACE! LIFE&PEACE! 飛び道具は 危ないから ベールに包み 隠して なぜか余裕で 微笑み合おう 秘密機能\は 知られぬまま セキュリティホール 捜して 努力したら 恋は素敵な 花になる すまし顔で お茶を飲んで レーダーをほら 動かし 愛の急所を 探査しようよ ハートの弓は 天使のもの 気まぐれな時 放たれ 別世界へと 甘い扉が開くから Category:Anime Ending Themes